Język polski
, jeden z urzędowych w Unii Europejskiej | agencja = Rada Języka Polskiego | iso1 = pl | iso2 = pol | iso3 = pol | sil = pol15. i 16. edycja. W 14. kodem było PQL: http://web.archive.org/web/20011214022901/www.ethnologue.com/show_language.asp?code=PQL | kod = pl | przymiotnik = | język = polski | przymiotnik2 = polskiego|wikisłownik=Język polski }} Język polski (Język nowopolski, polszczyzna) należy wraz z językiem czeskim, słowackim, kaszubskim, dolnołużyckim, górnołużyckim oraz wymarłym połabskim do grupy języków zachodniosłowiańskich, stanowiących część rodziny języków indoeuropejskich. Ocenia się, że język polski jest językiem ojczystym około 44 milionów ludzi na świecie''World Almanac and Book of Facts'', World Almanac Books, Mahwah, 1999 (w literaturze naukowej można spotkać szacunki od 40Hanna Dalewska-Greń, Języki słowiańskie, PWN, Warszawa 2002, ISBN 83-01-12391-5, s. 584 do 48 milionów''Encyklopedia języka polskiego'', pod red. S Urbańczyka i M. Kucały, Ossolineum, wyd. 3, Warszawa 1999, ISBN 83-04-02994-4, s. 156), mieszkańców Polski oraz Polaków zamieszkałych za granicą (Polonia). Alfabet thumb|300px|Alfabet polski (litery szare występują tylko w słowach obcego pochodzenia) Alfabet polski jest oparty na alfabecie łacińskim i składa się obecnie z 32 liter: Aa Ąą Bb Cc Ćć Dd Ee Ęę Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Łł Mm Nn Ńń Oo Óó Pp Rr Ss Śś Tt Uu Ww Yy Zz Źź Żż. Dzieje języka polskiego Zarys fonetyki historycznej Język polski wywodzi się z języka praindoeuropejskiego za pośrednictwem języka prasłowiańskiego. Ślady jego dziejów można odnaleźć w obocznościach. Do najważniejszych wczesnych zmian należy palatalizacja indoeuropejska. Dawne miękkie k'', ''kh, g'', ''gh przeszły w językach satemowych, takich jak języki słowiańskie, zwykle w s'' i ''z (ale np. litewskie š'' i ''ž), zaś w językach kentumowych, na przykład w łacinie i językach germańskich, w k'' i ''g. W języku prasłowiańskim wszystkie zgłoski zamknięte przeszły w otwarte. Pociągnęło to za sobą powstanie samogłosek nosowych i zróżnicowanie długości samogłosek. Ukształtowała się też opozycja spółgłosek miękkich i twardych. W języku polskim opozycja spółgłosek miękkich i twardych stała się cechą istotną. Zgłoskotwórcze r'' i ''l przeszły w pary samogłoska + r'' lub odpowiednio ''l. Nastąpił też zanik iloczasu, a wiele spółgłosek miękkich zostało utwardzonych, np. miękkie r'' (zapis: ''r', np. r'eka – rzeka) przeszło w ż'' (zapis: ''rz). Wiele spółgłosek miękkich traci miękkość w wygłosie (np. końcowe miękkie w'' w nazwach typu ''Wrocław, w przypadkach zależnych nadal jest miękkie – we Wrocławiu). Wpływy języków obcych Współczesny język polski wywodzi się z dialektów używanych w Wielkopolsce i Małopolsce, w mniejszym stopniu na Mazowszu oraz na innych obszarach. Na język polski wpływały inne języki. Najważniejszymi z nich były: * łaciński, * niemiecki"Do Polski przybywali Niemcy najpierw od X do XIV wieku, jako drużyna rycerska wstępująca na służbę Bolesławów i Kazimierzów; z Łużyc, Miśni, ... i rychło polszczyli, od nich wywodzi się wiele rodzin szlacheckich .... Drugi, nierównie znaczniejszy napływ Niemców, chłopów i mieszczan, dokonał się w XIII i XIV wieku. Kraj mało zaludniony przedstawiał dla Niemców, opuszczających z powodu przeróżnych klęsk, i przeludnienia swe siedziby w Miśni, Turyngii, ..., pole nęcące, najpierw Śląsk, za nim Wielkopolska i Małopolska. Koloniści osiadali po grodach, które przekształcali na miasta, rzadziej po wsiach, wraz ze swoimi porządkami, podnosząc pracą wytrwałą kulturę miejską i wiejską. Trzymali się silnie razem, nie rozpływali się w otoczeniu polskim. Dopiero w ciągu XIV i XV wieku rozpoczęła się asymilacja od dołu, przez ożenki i napływ Polaków do miast i miasteczek. ... W roku 1537 oddano kościół N.P. Marii gminie polskiej, a dopiero w roku 1600, zniosła rada miejska zagajanie sądów ławniczych po niemiecku; tak uporczywa była tradycja tu, w Poznaniu, Bieczu, i in. Ślady fal osadniczych przechował język miejski w słownictwie, nie strukturze językowej (oprócz przyrostka na -unek) .... Słowo polskie nabierała specjalnego znaczenia pod wpływem niemieckiego np. miasto(pierwotnie oznaczało tylko miejsce) gaić (sądy) itd. Czasowniki np. szukać, (dawne iskać), musieć. W zwyczajach, wierzeniach i obrzędach ; dyngus i śmigus są niemieckie – dingus (oszacowanie, obdarowanie jajkiem, wędzonką) i schneck-ostern (smaganie rózgą świąteczną), wynoszenie śmieci za wieś, kary: wożenie kłody, zawieszanie w koszu nad wodą, ciągnienie kota przez wodę, wiara w skrzaty, koboldy. Całe słownictwo górnicze było wyłącznie niemieckie." w: Aleksander Brückner. Encyklopedia staropolska, tom II. str. 12, Niemcy. "Z górą (960-1280) nikt po polsku nie pisał, pierwsze składanie kilku znaków łacińskich naśladowano wzorem Czech w XIV i XV wieku, ale ponieważ szkoła wcale polszczyzny nie uczyła, więc nie zdobyto się na jednolitość i każdy znęcał się po swojemu, nad abecadłem i ortografią. Czechom jednolitą pisownię wzbogacającą znaki łacińskie kropkami stworzył Jan Hus, ale piętno kacerstwa odstraszało nas od naśladownictwa tego jedynego trafnego systemu. ... tak się mściło niedbalstwo wobec języka narodowego, zrozumiałe chyba u mieszczan pół-Niemców, karygodne śród kół uczonych, nie uznających, jak i węgierskiego, niczego niełacińskiego. Skoro pismo drukiem zastąpiono, musiał dotychczasowy rozgardiasz ortograficzny ustąpić; nieznani nam z nazwiska zecerzy polscy ustalili jako tako dla księgarzy Niemców pisownię polską posługującą się i składaniem znaków sz, cie, i kropkami, i kreskami ż, ź, ń, ć, ś, i odmianą kształtu; ł, ą, ę . " w: Aleksander Brückner. Encyklopedia staropolska, tom I. str. 2, Abecadło, * czeski, * białoruski i ukraiński (głównie za pośrednictwem gwar kresowych), * turecki, * francuski, * włoski, * rosyjski, * jidysz. Obecnie obserwować można duży wpływ języka angielskiego na język polski. Zasięg oddziaływania języka polskiego W 1699 język polski stał się językiem urzędowym Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, stał się także językiem szybko przyswajających język polski niemieckich rodów szlacheckich w Inflantach Polskich. Od połowy XVI wieku do początku wieku XVIII polszczyzna była językiem dworskim w Rosji, i tą drogą przeniknął do języka rosyjskiego szereg wyrazów pochodzenia zachodnioeuropejskiego, przyswojonych wcześniej przez język polski. W XVII wieku po polsku mówiono także na dworach Hospodarstwa Mołdawskiego i WołoszczyznyAleksander Brückner Wpływy polskie na Litwie i słowiańszczyźnie wschodniej, w: Polska w kulturze powszechnej , Kraków 1918, t. I, s. 162.. Odmiany thumb|350px|Języki i dialekty [[Europa Środkowa|Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej]] thumb|350px|Rozmieszczenie osób mówiących językiem polskim w Europie. Na czerwono: Polska, gdzie polski jest językiem urzędowym, na ciemnoróżowo: regiony, gdzie istnieje znacząca mniejszość mówiąca po polsku, na jasnoróżowo: Unia Europejska, gdzie polski jest jednym z języków urzędowych, niebieskie punkty wskazują większe skupiska osób mówiących po polsku. W etnicznym języku polskim wyróżniamy: * język ogólny: język literacki (odmiana kulturalna), język potoczny; * dialekty: ludowe oraz miejskie (np. gwara lwowska, gwara poznańska, gwara warszawska); * socjolekty – gwary środowiskowe (np. grypsera). Podstawowe dialekty języka polskiego to (wg stopnia pokrewieństwa): dialekty główne (zachodnie i południowe): * wielkopolski (zobacz też: gwara poznańska); * małopolski (zobacz też: gwara krakowska, gwara podhalańska, gwara sądecka, gwara żywiecka); * śląski; i (północne): * mazowiecki (zobacz też: gwara białostocka, gwara łowicka); * chełmińsko-kociewsko-warmińskiPolski język w: Encyklopedia Popularna PWN, t.9, Warszawa 1967, str. 60; oraz dialekty kresowe: * północnokresowy; * południowokresowy. Poza tymi podstawowymi dialektami istnieją także dialekty mieszane, szczególnie na zachodzie Polski. Encyklopedia Popularna PWNPolski język w: Encyklopedia Popularna PWN, Warszawa 1982, ISBN 83-01-01750-3, str. 610 i inne źródłanp.Anna Dąbrowska, Język polski, Wydawnictwo Dolnośląskie, Wrocław 2004, str..222, ISBN 83-7384-063-X wymieniają pięć głównych dialektów: wielkopolski, małopolski, śląski, mazowiecki, kaszubskiobecnie uznawany jest za odrębny język zachodniosłowiański. Język polski za granicą Coraz więcej osób uczy się języka polskiego jako obcego. Ich liczbę szacuje się na 10 000 osób na całym świecieBiuro Uznawalności Wykształcenia i Wymiany Międzynarodowej, z czego ok. jedna trzecia studiuje język polski na uczelniach i szkołach językowych w Polsce. Od 2004 roku istnieje również możliwość zdawania egzaminu z języka polskiego jako obcego na 3 poziomach: podstawowym (na poziomie B1), średnio zaawansowanym (na poziomie B2) oraz na poziomie zaawansowanym (na poziomie C2). Egzaminy te przygotowuje Państwowa Komisja Poświadczania Znajomości Języka Polskiego jako Obcego. Szczegółowe wiadomości można znaleźć na stroniehttp://www.buwiwm.edu.pl/certyfikacja/. Liczni są również rodzimi użytkownicy języka polskiego, którzy na stałe mieszkają w innych państwach. Są to członkowie polskiej mniejszości narodowej albo polscy wychodźcy lub ich potomkowie (Polonia). Jako język polskiej mniejszości narodowej polski jest używany przede wszystkim w krajach sąsiednich: na Ukrainie, Białorusi, Litwie, Słowacji i w Czechach. Największe grupy polskojęzycznej ludności, które znalazły się na stałe poza granicami kraju w wyniku wyjazdu z państwa, znajdują się w zachodniej Europie (Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania), Ameryce (Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada, Brazylia, Argentyna), Australii oraz w Izraelu. Ze względu na duże rozproszenie ludności polskojęzycznej po całym świecie i brak teraźniejszych badań nad stopniem utrzymywania języka polskiego wśród Polaków za granicą, bardzo trudno ustalić liczbę osób polskojęzycznych na stałe zamieszkałych poza granicami Polski. Szacunki podawane w rzetelnych książkach mieszczą się w szerokim przedziale od 3,5 do 10 milionówPor. Bogdan Walczak, Język polski na Zachodzie w: Współczesny język polski, pod red. Jerzego Bartmińskiego, Wydawnictwo UMCS, Lublin 2001, ISBN 83-227-1699-0, s. 565. Skutkiem tych rozbieżności są różne dane o ogólnej liczbie rodzimych użytkowników języka polskiego. Fonetyka Gramatyka Zmiany ukształtowania dialektów W związku z przesiedleniami ludności po drugiej wojnie światowej, rozwojem miast, wpływami kultury masowej (telewizja, prasa) oraz powszechnej oświacie prowadzonej w odmianie ogólnej, język polski coraz bardziej się ujednolica. Cechy gwar są o wiele słabiej widoczne u młodszych użytkowników języka. Nie dotyczy to wszystkich gwar – np. gwarom góralskim i śląskim jak na razie wyginięcie nie grozi, jednak większość Polaków mówi dziś polskim językiem ogólnonarodowym. Zmiany gramatyczne Prawdopodobnie najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy zmianą jest wypieranie rodzaju męskorzeczowego przez męskożywotny. Wiele słów, które dotychczas były jednoznacznie nieżywotne, w języku potocznym, zwłaszcza w języku młodzieży, jest traktowanych jako żywotne. Objawia się to tym, że biernik jest równy dopełniaczowi nie zaś jak dotychczas mianownikowi. Pojawiają się takie wyrażenia jak "mieć pomysła" czy "obejrzeć filma" (na razie wyłącznie potoczne). Większość nowych słów odnoszących się do zjawisk niematerialnych przyjmuje rodzaj męskożywotny również w języku oficjalnym. I tak "dostać e-maila/SMS-a" są znacznie bardziej popularne od "dostać e-mail/SMS". Zmiany leksykalne Następuje zapożyczanie dużej ilości wyrazów angielskich, a jednocześnie zanika wiele dawnych zapożyczeń, głównie francuskich, jidysz i rosyjskich. Ciekawym zjawiskiem jest zmiana wymowy niektórych francuskich zapożyczeń z francuskiej na angielską, np. image wymawia się współcześnie raczej imidż niż imaż. Zmiany fonologiczne W związku z zapożyczeniami słów z języków o odmiennej fonologii, rozpowszechniają się rzadko dotychczas spotykane połączenia głosek, np. po głoskach zębowych t, d, s, z, r pojawia się i'' (''didżej, tir, ring). Pojawiają się też połączenia ky, gy, ly (ankylozaur, poligynia, glyptodon). Użycie Przeciętny Polak używa tylko ok. 2000 słów w rozmowach. Do rzadkości należy 20 000 innych słów''Słownik ortograficzny z zasadami gramatyki''Wojciecha Dutka, Beaty Gajewskiej i Anny Willman. Zobacz też * język staropolski * Rada Języka Polskiego * historia ortografii polskiej * kurs języka polskiego na anglojęzycznych Wikibooks * tygiel językowy – polski tygiel językowy Bibliografia Linki zewnętrzne * Gramatyka języka polskiego * Mapa dialektów polskich * Portal poświęcony językowi polskiemu * Forum przyjaciół języka polskiego ! Kategoria:Języki Polski Kategoria:Języki zachodniosłowiańskie